


Death Drabbles

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I've written revolving around the death of either Emma or Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What really happened at the top of the bean stalk, Emma?" Mary Margaret knew this was neither the time nor place to ask her daughter about that day. "His speech at the cell made me think…"

" _Nothing_  happened." Emma snapped, biting down on her bottom lip to conceal the tremble. "Nothing's _ever_  going to happen." Her mother's hand brushed over her shoulders, hesitating for a moment before she departed.

The blond waited, breath held, for what felt like an hour as she stared down at the ground. She was alone, amongst rows of stone markers, mere remembrances of lives lost. And today one more joined their cold unfeeling stares.

"I'm  _not_  done with you." Emma choked on her own words, bending over and gripping the tombstone to keep herself upright. "We can't be over. Not like this."

" _Emma_?"

She jerked around at the quiet breeze like whisper. There was no one there but him. Not seen, but there.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: The pre-plot for this is that Emma and Killian were together - promised to be together "forever", however by some cruel trick of fates Milah returned as well. Confused and conflicted Killian fled his feelings and left for Neverland. But forty years has passed by the time he returns to Storybrooke.

 

"You never came back for her. She waited." Henry was no longer a young boy of eleven - forty years had had its toll on him.

"What… What happened to her?" Killian's eyes were fixed on the simple chiseled letters that formed together the name of his True Love.

"I think she died of a broken heart," Henry frowned, hardly able to look at the pirate. "She put on a brave face after you vanished, but sometimes… She'd stare off into the distance and whisper 'forever'. But forever never came did it?"

"And Milah?" Killian's voice was scarcely above a whisper, tears stinging his eyes as he stared down at Emma's grave, wishing if only he could lay on the soil and feel her again.

Henry shook his head, a laugh of incredulity escaping his lips, "Would you believe that she was grandmother? My father was her son."

Killian turned, eyes wide, " _What_?"

Henry hung his head, "You were meant to be inter-webbed through our lives, but you ran. You broke the threads of fate."

"Because I was the _real_  coward."


End file.
